Some Time in My Shoes
by Ashes of Death
Summary: Kyo confesses to Tohru, something strange happens to Yuki afterwards. **COMPLETE**
1. Accidents

Summary: (Kyo+Tohru, Yuki~Tohru) Kyo confesses his feelings towards Tohru and everything seems like it will work out, but something strange happens over night to Yuki…something that will give him both what he always wanted and something that he never wanted to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters…so don't sue.

Warnings: I'm not the best of writers and this is my first try at a Fruits Basket fic, the person that the narration focuses on switches often, and the whole thing may be a little OOC…

Title: **SOME TIME IN MY SHOES**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn it!" he had overslept but he still had to hurry just in case. Kyo sped down the stairs and into the kitchen only to slam into Tohru, causing her to throw the tray she had been carrying skyward, and he transformed with a POOF! Before he could do anything else, the tray came down hard on his head, knocking him out cold.

                She wasn't sure about what had just happened but gasped when she looked down to see an orange neko crushed underneath the tray of food she was taking to the table.

                "Tohru, are you alright?" She looked up to see Yuki with a worried look on his face.

                "Yes, I'm fine, but Kyo-"

                "Leave him be. He got what he deserved. Since he ruined breakfast, I'll just buy something on my way to the meeting."

                "Oh…ok, but what about Shigure? Has he already left?" 

                "Yes. He left a few minutes ago with his producer ((AN: I can't think of her name! She is his producer…right?)) on his heels, so he probably won't be back for a while." 

                "So you're sure you can't wait for me to at least pack a lunch for you?"

                "I'm sure, I have to go before I'm late," he waved then walked out the door. Tohru sighed and turned to look at the mess. She picked up the unconscious neko and put him on his bed that way she wouldn't see him when he changed back. 'Why he was in such a hurry?' she wondered as she began to clean up the mess in the kitchen. 

                "Oh, my head…" He sat up, lightly touching the bump on his head. He slowly began to remember what had happened as he put his clothes on. He had wanted to make breakfast for Tohru to try to show her the feelings he had for her but he overslept…then sped down stairs to see if he could still get ahead of her but…he ran into her instead and then a tray came down and- "Ouch!" he had better get some aspirin for the splitting headache that was trying to rush in. 

                "Oh, you're awake! Are you ok?" started Tohru as she saw Kyo coming down the stairs, rubbing the back of his head. 

                "Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you watch where you're going from now on!" he yelled as he sat down at the table. She shrunk back at his snappy remark but held back the tears that wanted to come out after his unnecessary anger towards her. She always hated it when he got so angry with her when she was just trying to help or make him happy. 

                "Umm…would you like some aspirin?" he gave her a nod but didn't look at her…was he really that mad at her for something that wasn't really her fault?

                He watched her leave to get the pills…he couldn't look her in the face…no matter how hard he tried…he always messed up things and then to make things worse he took his frustration out on her…he just-

                "Sorry to keep you waiting! I had trouble finding it…" his thoughts had been broken by her cheerful voice but she trailed off as she looked at him…did he look like he was that angry at her? She set two tablets in front of him and a glass of water beside them.

                "Thanks," he said as he put the pills in his mouth. When he looked up at her, she had tears in her eyes and he started to panic thinking, 'What did I do now!? Why is she crying?'

                "Hey! What's wrong!? Why are you crying?" he was now standing beside her franticly trying to think of what to do.

                *sniff* "I'm sorry…it's just that…" she couldn't believe that she was crying over nothing. She was happy that he had thanked her but she didn't mean to cry…and now she just couldn't stop…she wished she could hug him and tell him how she felt, but she knew she couldn't do either so…she just stood there, crying. Suddenly, lips were being pressed against hers and she was so shocked that she stopped crying and just froze.

                Kyo broke the kiss and turned bright red when he realized what he had just done. He hadn't meant to…he just meant to tell her not to cry anymore but instead…He looked into her eyes and flushed an even deeper red. 

                "I'm sorry!" and with that he sped up stairs and headed for the roof. He had to get away…she'd probably hate him after he pulled something like that…WHAT was he thinking!?

                Tohru watched him run upstairs and she slumped onto her knees, breathing heavily and shaking. 'What had just happened?'

((AN: So…is this too long for one chapter? Is the fic too bad? Please review to let me know if I should just stop writing…))


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so…don't sue.

Chapter 2: Confessions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                'Something is wrong…it's just a little too quiet for everything to be all right…what had happened while I was gone?' Shigure pondered this while he ate, observing the other three that were at the table too. Kyo hadn't said a word to Tohru, even when she had accidentally put leeks all through his food, and he made no attempt at all to pick a fight with Yuki, which is extremely odd, and Tohru hasn't been her cheerful self recently. After some thought he decided to break the silence,

                "Tohru, wonderful cooking as always, but what's wrong? You don't seem to be your cheerful self…are you coming down with something?"

                "N-no! That's not it at all…I guess I'm just a little tired."

                "You have been working very hard recently, why don't you go ahead and go to bed. We can take care of the dishes."

                "Oh no! I couldn't leave a-"

                "Don't worry about it Honda san. ((AN: I'm not sure is I spelled it right, but I wanted Yuki to sound…well, more like Yuki)) You go and get some rest, " Yuki said as he gave her a reassuring smile. With that, she gave up protesting and headed up stairs. Of course she couldn't tell them the real reason why she was acting the way she was. She could feel her face blush as she remembered the events that happened earlier this morning. 'Maybe some sleep will do me some good after all,' she thought as she crawled into her bed. She was tired but she hadn't realized exactly how exhausted she was until she laid down. She fell asleep almost immediately.

                Kyo quietly helped out with the dishes and kept ignoring whatever Yuki was saying to him. Getting in a fight with Yuki would only make Tohru even madder at him…

                Yuki just didn't get it…no matter what happened or what he said, he got no reaction of anger from Kyo. What had happened to him while everyone was away? Could Kagura have finally broken him? No, if she had been here he would have been bruised and the house would have been ruined…Oh well…this way I won't have to worry about him hurting Tohru any more and he won't be such a nuisance all the time...though he somehow looked…sad…'Quit worrying over that baka neko,' Yuki shook his head as he climbed into his bed…'Everything will probably be back to normal in the morning.'

                Kyo looked over at the clock, 2:00 am…he was having trouble going to sleep…he just couldn't be at ease with the knowledge that Tohru might hate him now…Before he knew it, he was at Tohru's door. 'How…when did I…?' He stood there for a moment and went in. He had to know for sure if she hated him or not. He crept slowly towards her bed and gently shook her shoulder. Tohru stirred and gasped when her eyes focused on him.

                "Kyo? Wha-"

                "I'm…I'm sorry for what I did earlier," he could feel his face turning red as he spoke, "I need to know the truth…do you hate me for what I did? If you do I-" His speech was cut off by a kiss from Tohru. At first he was just shocked but then he relaxed and began to kiss her back. He was being extra careful to keep his distance so he wouldn't change during this moment. When she broke the kiss, she was bright red and he figured he was blushing pretty badly too, she looked up at him and said,

                "I've liked you for a long time, but I'll only return the same amount of feelings toward you that you have given me."

                "Huh?"

                "A kiss for a kiss, etc., etc." Kyo was overjoyed at hearing this and gave her another kiss before he started to head back toward his room. He laid down in his bed and drifted off, dreaming of Tohru.

                'So that's what was up with those two,' smiled Shigure, as he had heard the whole conversation. He wouldn't have eavesdropped on them had he not seen Kyo go into Tohru's room while he was coming upstairs after getting a glass of water...but either way he was happy to find out that nothing serious was wrong with them and now he had some information to tease them about. 'Tomorrow will be an interesting day…I wonder what will happen when Yuki finds out about this?'

(AN: So? How am I doing? Is it too bad so far? I think I misspelled Kagura…and I did this one pretty quick (so please don't shoot me for some errors here and there) It's short because I ran into the point I wanted to stop the second chapter on sooner than expected. Oh, and reviews please! They truly encourage me! (even if it's only one.))


	3. Topsyturvy

Disclaimer: I don't own…don't sue

Chapter 3: Topsy-turvy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                *YAWN* 'Ah…sleepy…' Yuki thought to himself as he got up…he slowly got dressed, not really paying attention, though something wasn't right…He looked down at his feet and noticed that his clothes didn't fit quite right…He dismissed it and started to head out of his room but jumped when he caught Kyo in the corner of his eye. His automatic reaction was to punch him, but instead of hitting Kyo…he had hit his…mirror…

                "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

                Shigure jumped as he heard an ear-piercing scream come from up stairs. "What on earth!?" he said as he dropped his paper and ran upstairs. He went into Yuki's room—but found an unconscious Kyo with Yuki's clothes on and a bloodied up hand. 'What…?' he didn't know what had happened…but this was weird.

                "Shigure…what's that kuso nezumi making so much damn noise for?"

Shigure turned to see Yuki wearing Kyo's pants and shirt. All he could do was stand there with his mouth wide open. Did Yuki and Kyo…

                "What are you starin' at?"

                "Y-you…" Shigure stuttered, "You're Kyo?"

                "Of course I am! Did you hit your head while you were drinking again?" Shigure just stood there staring for a few minutes, but then burst out laughing. He began to laugh so hard that he clutched his sides and fell over.

                "Hey! What's so damn funny!?" For a while, Shigure just kept up his annoying laugh and Kyo couldn't do anything but wait for him to stop.

                "T-take a look in- in Yuki's room…" Shigure burst out laughing again when Kyo promptly fainted after seeing his body on the ground with Yuki's clothes on. 'I don't know how it happened…but this will bring some interesting entertainment…better than just the teasing that I had planned! *^__^*' Shigure thought and laughed about the subject while he moved the two boys on their backs and beside each other. Not only for another laugh at their reactions, but he had thought up a dare that he wouldn't let them refuse…

                "Oh…what a nightmare…" Yuki slowly sat up but yelled when he saw what was lying next to him.

                "Calm down already. As soon as Kyo wakes up, you'll listen to what I have to say."

Yuki reluctantly sat quietly as Shigure had told him to. About five minutes later, Kyo woke up and yelled when he saw what was beside him.

                "Pipe down you baka neko!"

                "Uh…technically, Yuki, you shouldn't use that any more since YOU'RE the cat now.

                "Shigure, shut up!" both Kyo and Yuki yelled in union...then glared at one another.

Shigure shrunk back for a moment then went back to his perky and annoying self.

                "Yuki…Kyo, Tohru will be back soon from shopping…what do you plan to do then? If you tell her, she might have a heart attack…since we don't know how it happened or how long it will last..."

Shigure watched as that realization hit them…pretty hard too. It looked like Kyo was about to pass out again, and Shigure had a pretty good idea why he was so crushed. After a few moments, he continued,

                "I only ask that you don't tell her that you two have switched bodies until we figure out more about this…do you two agree?" the two boys nodded then he warned,

                "If you want to keep a convincing charade, you must not forget… to not to answer to the wrong name…you must wear each others clothes and sleep in each others rooms…and you must perform all necessary tasks that normally the other would do…Oh and try to not let your use of language give you away."

                "What do you mean by that?"

                "An example is, not only the insults you give each other but also how you address Tohru…You say "Honda san" while Kyo just says "Tohru"…you get it?" the two nodded their heads then got up to change before Tohru got back.

                "I'm home!" Tohru announced as she walked into the kitchen. Shigure came around the corner and greeted her with his usual attitude.

                "Where are Kyo and Yuki?"

                "What? Oh, they're both upstairs…in their rooms I believe. I don't have the faintest idea of what they're doing though…Oh, by the way, what's on the menu for tonight?"

                "I thought I'd fix Kyo a fish since what I had planned for tonight has leeks in it," she didn't know that she had said something funny but Shigure had began to chuckle as he walked out of the kitchen… 'Oh well, that's Shigure,' she thought as she began to chop up the fresh leeks she had bought.

                "WHAT!!!! NO!! I REFUSE!!" Shigure couldn't help but laugh at the new situation Kyo was in.

                "But Kyo," whined Shigure, " if you don't eat one of Yuki's favorite dishes, she might get suspicious…"

                "I just won't eat tonight!"

                "But if she thinks you're sick…she might fix you some leek soup to cure your cold…"

Kyo shuddered at the thought of this…he just had to find a way out of eating tonight's dinner…

                Yuki listened to the two bicker through the wall…Staring at the ceiling, he began to wonder if he could take advantage of this situation…but what good could come out of this? He'd have to sleep on it…maybe the solution would come to him over night…

(AN: Good? Bad? Please do tell if you like or if I'm doing something horribly wrong.)


	4. Thoughts

Disclaimer: Need I repeat it? ……I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

Chapter 4: Thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Tohru couldn't sleep. Something had been very wrong ever since she came back from shopping. Yuki went out just before dinner with out saying why or where he was going…Shigure wouldn't stop laughing throughout the night…Kyo was unusually calm and he looked very…distant…he had been so happy last night…'I'd better go check on him,' she thought as she climbed out of bed. When she peeked into Kyo's room, she was surprised that he was in his bed. ' He usually is on the roof…' She crept up to his bedside, paused, took a deep breath, and then gently shook his shoulder. 'I just have to know if something's wrong…'

                "Mmm…wha?" Yuki slowly opened his eyes to focus on whatever was shaking him.

"T-tohru?" he sat up, a little shocked. 'Why is she in Kyo's room so late at night?'

                "Umm…Kyo…What happened while I was out shopping? You seemed so happy last night when you left my room…"

                'Last night? Her room!?'

                "Are you not feeling well…can I do anything to help?"

                "I'm feeling fine…" 'Exactly what happened last night!?' Yuki fought to keep his temper as many different ideas of what could have happened passed through his mind. He shut his eyes tight—as he began to feel a sickness come through him as well as fury. All his thoughts screamed to a halt and his eyes shot open when he felt lips being put against his.

                Tohru broke the kiss and said, "Please…let me know if there is anything I can do to help…" she stood up and headed for her room. 'Whatever is wrong…is causing him to act so strange…I hope he'll let me help…and I hope it isn't because of me…could Akito have told them to erase my memory…?' she froze as she thought about that possibility…then continued climbing into her bed. "I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions so soon…It's way too early for that" She began to drift off as she thought about what could be troubling the household.

                As soon as Tohru had shut the door, Yuki's mind began to race. 'Wh-what just happened? Did she really just kiss me?…No…she just kissed Kyo…When the hell did that—that cat get so close to Tohru!? Did they…?' Yuki let out a yell out into his pillow as tears began to flow… 'Does this mean I have no chance…of Tohru liking me…?' Yuki felt like he wanted to pound that damn neko into the ground till he couldn't move or speak…but that wouldn't do him any good since they were in each others bodies…but suddenly, an idea struck him… 'What if I could get her to hate Kyo…would she then turn to me?' Yuki continued to think about this concept until he fell asleep.

                Kyo just couldn't find sleep. His anger high, his stomach growling, his heart aching…how could he have a good nights rest? Even looking at the moon and stars didn't calm his nerves. Suddenly, a tingling feeling went up his spine that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 'It just felt like some pretty nasty thoughts were directed towards me…' he thought as he sat up, listening to see if they were being verbally spoken somewhere in the house. He normally only felt those kind of vibes went he got Yuki REALLY ticked at him…*gasp* "Could Tohru…!?" 'Great...' He was so dead…'Yuki will find a way to show me his disapproval if he's found out…' he laid back down as he thought about ways to prevent whatever Yuki would try to pull…

                "Thank y-*click* ou…" 'Damn…why does Hatori always have to hang up on me?' Shigure hung up the phone (ignoring the strong urge to call him back, just to annoy) and headed up stairs.  'It's a good thing their school had let out for spring break…That gives us a little time to figure out what the cause of this is…' He had told Hatori everything that he knew about the two boys having their bodies switched. He had been skeptical… and he had hung up on him several times, but he finally got him to say that he would be here just after breakfast tomorrow morning. Shigure laid down on his bed as he pondered about the cause of the switch.

                "Kyo kun, Kyo kun, Kyo kun…"sang a happy little girl as she packed her little cat backpack. Tomorrow she would drop by to see him just before breakfast…She hadn't seen him for weeks… "I can't wait!" she squealed with glee at the thought of getting to be able to spend a whole day with him since they were on their spring break too. When she finished packing, she set her backpack by her bed then crawled in under her covers. She drifted off thinking about what she would do with Kyo tomorrow.

(AN: So have I screwed up yet? If the story seems a little rushed…that's because I have absolutely no patience for dragging out something into three chapters (that would normally take only one) and I won't be able to work as much on this story after this week because I will be a slave to my grandmother's huge garden… x.x)


	5. Damages

Disclaimer:  I don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 5: Damages

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Kyo was just about to sit down at the table for breakfast when he heard,

                "KYO KUN!!!"

His automatic reaction was to hightail it to the nearest back exit, but Shigure grabbed him by the collar saying,

                "Where are you going, YUKI?"

Kyo stopped struggling and began to laugh when he realized what Shigure meant. 'At least this body is good for one thing.'

                Yuki looked up as he saw Kyo hightail it out of the room, looked back down at the floor, then jumped when he realized that he was the one that was in danger this time. He got up to run but it was too late, as soon as he was on his feet Kagura came running in.

                Hatori was just getting out of his car when Kyo was sent flying through the front door of the house, with Kagura following soon after. 'Oh dear…Looks like it's a good thing I came after all,' he thought as he stepped through the broken door, he was immediately greeted by Shigure,

                "Ha san, you came after all! It's g-"

                "Save it. Start explaining while we wait for Kagura to finish."

                Kyo kept his distance but watched (and loved) every moment of pain that Kagura was inflicting on Yuki. 

                "Kyo!"

Kyo jumped, startled out of his thoughts of how his could get Kagura to torture Yuki even further, and turned to see Hatori…glaring down at him. He looked past Hatori to make sure Tohru wasn't around before he stood and replied,

                "Yeah, what do you want?" he saw Hatori raise an eyebrow to his reply before he said,

                "After I tend to Yuki's wounds, I want to do an examination…you first since Yuki will be out cold for a while."

                "Yeah, Yeah…I'll be upstairs when you need me," Kyo muttered as he headed up the stairs. 'Why did Shigure call Hatori anyway? What can a doctor do for two people that have switched bodies?'

                "Oh!! Hatori!! It's a good thing you're here, look at my poor Kyo!! Will he be alright!?" Kagura whined and wept as Hatori examined and patched Yuki up. Even though he had heard this kind of speech several times before…Hatori couldn't help but sigh and wish someone would gag that annoying girl. She took up so much of his time by beating Kyo to a pulp then crying and whining like she just happened to walk up and find him hurt that badly. 

                "There. All done…but," he said, stopping Kagura from cracking Yuki's ribs even more with one of her hugs, "He needs lots of _undisturbed_ bed rest…so it would be best if you came to visit another day, Kagura." She started to protest but stopped when she received a glare from Hatori.

                "I'll let you know when he's better, ok?"

                "…Alright…good bye everyone…" she lowered her head and slowly walked out the broken front door.

                About two seconds later, Tohru came walking through it with her head turned back, looking at Kagura.

                "…is Kagura not staying? I had gone to the store to get some more ingredients so that there would be enough for all of us…Oh!!! Did she do all of this!?" she looked around the room…It would take some time before the house repairs would be done…and poor Kyo…

                "Yes! My poor house!! When will everyone stop trying to see how much they can break in under a minute…" whined Shigure.

                "Shigure, quit your whining unless you'd like a check up too," as Hatori said this, he held up a fairly large needle, which shut Shigure up quick. Tohru just sweatdroped and went upstairs to see if she could get anything out of Yuki…he was usually pretty open with her…Though…something about him always gave her the creeps deep down…It's like there is a darker side to him that he never shows…She was about to knock on his door when Shigure whined from downstairs,

                "Tohru!! What wonderful thing is on the menu for today's lunch? I'm starving!" she sighed and turned to go back down stairs…she'd have to wait and ask Yuki later…

                "Shigure, we just ate a little while ago…what are you planning?"

                "Ha san, we don't want little Tohru to over hear our conversation, now do we? We can talk while she cooks…and besides, if she starts cooking a big meal now…it will be ready by lunch time." Hatori sighed then grabbed his bag and headed upstairs with Shigure right behind him. When they entered Yuki's room, Kyo had tossed a tennis ball in the air, it came back down and bounced off of his head when he had become distracted by them entering. With some complaints from Kyo, Hatori did a full examination, two times over, and found…nothing. The only reason he even knew something was wrong was because of the snappy comments he was being given that had "Kyo" written all over them. He hoped something would turn up from the samples he had taken from Yuki and Kyo.

                "I'll let you know if I find out anything."

                "Thanks for your time Ha san…It's a shame you couldn't find anything though…"

                "Feh! I knew he wouldn't find anything all along! How could h-" Kyo stopped when he received a furious glare from Hatori. 'He's scary when he's mad!' he thought as he slipped up stairs, away from Hatori's terrifying glare.

                "Ha san! You're not staying!?"

                "Why should I?"

                "Because then Tohru will have worked so hard to fix such a big meal that will only go to waste and-"

                "Fine! I stay for lunch…but _then_ I'm leaving!" Hatori gave Shigure a glare so that he wouldn't push the subject further…He didn't need Shigure to get him in an even fouler mood…

(AN: Well? Please let me know what you think…I'm _very_ thankful for all the reviews that have been posted, it makes me very happy to know that I'm doing something right and writing something that some people enjoy. ^_^ )


	6. Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Fruits Basket characters, but Chaos _IS_ mine! I created him for this fic so please don't take him!

Chapter 6: Eyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Kyo peeked around the corner, 'good, she's not around.' He quickly headed for the fridge, grabbed the milk carton and started drinking. 'If Tohru caught Yuki drinking out of a milk carton, she'd definitely start wondering...' Suddenly, the kitchen door opened and there stood Tohru.

                One gold and one silver eye watched as Kyo tried to make up an excuse for Tohru. Even with the new chaos that had surrounded the lives of these people…he was still bored. They just adapted too quickly and the girl is too dense to realize all of the hints that something is amiss…

                "Time to liven things up a bit more," he said as he flicked his tail and stretched out his wings, but he was interrupted by a voice,

                "_Chaos! Do not tamper with the curse of the Sohma's! The curse-_"

                "Too late for that speech!! You leave me to do my job as I see fit…and, whoever you are, you just go and mind your own business!"

                "_What!? I'll h-_"

                "Bye-bye! We're done talking!" with that, Chaos took to the sky until he reached the roof of Shigure's house.

                "I'll just watch from here."

                "Sorry to keep you waiting! Here it is!" Tohru said as she set down the food on to the table. When she sat down she decided to ask about some things that had been bugging her lately,

                "Umm…Shigure, why did you call Hatori here anyway?"

                "Oh…I just wanted to talk to him and I got him over here with the excuse of Yuki's monthly check up."

                "Has something happened? …Did I do something wrong?"

                "Hmm? No! Of course you haven't done anything wrong! Why do you ask?"

                "Because everyone's acting so strange! You're hiding something and…I know it's rude to pry, but I have to know! What's going on!?" 

                Everyone was shocked. All they could do was stare at Tohru as she sat back down, waiting for a reply.

                'Ahh…the dense one isn't so dense,' Chaos just smiled as he continued to watch.

                "T-Tohru? …Well…we can't tell you just yet…I'm sorry." Tohru's eyes grew a little wider and some tears began to form as she looked down at her plate. Shigure's words stung more than she had thought they would.

                "I'm the one that should be apologizing...I shouldn't have been so nosey in the first place," she then got up and went upstairs.

                "Shigure!" Kyo glared at the dog, who had shut his eyes and put his hand on his forehead, "Why didn't you just tell her!?"

                "I have my reasons…and you should have yours too. We've already gotten in over our heads. Telling her now…without an explanation ready isn't wise at all…I don't like it anymore than you do, but…"

                "You could still-"

                "Shigure's right, Kyo…" Kyo gave Yuki a glare before getting up and leaving the room. 'There's nothing I can do if both of them are against me…' he thought unhappily as climbed up to the roof. When he poked his head up to make sure the roof was clear, he saw something shimmer out of sight. 'Maybe I should just go lie down instead…'

                Yuki opened his door only to find Kyo about to come out,

                "What are you doing?"

                "I was going to lie on the roof for a while, but something's up there…"

                "Like what?" Yuki pushed passed Kyo and sat on his bed.

                "I don't know but I don't like the vibes I'm getting from up there so I'm just going to go to bed." Kyo walked out and shut the door before Yuki could say anything else. 

                'Whew…that was close,' thought Chaos as he resumed keeping an eye on the household. 'It's too early for me to make an appearance in front of any of them.'

                'I guess I should go check on Tohru but…that wouldn't help her to hate Kyo at all…' Yuki sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He just couldn't do it. He loved Tohru too much to try to hurt her. He didn't want to see her cry anymore…even if it meant giving her up to Kyo. 'Unless I can think of a way that I won't end up seeing her tears…then I'll just give up.' With that resolved, he got up and headed towards Tohru's room.

                "Just stop crying…there's no need for that," Kyo said as he wiped away some of Tohru's tears. He knew he was just giving Yuki a better chance of taking her away from him but he couldn't just sit around while she was so sad. When she finally stopped crying, he started to get up to leave, but his foot got entangled in her legs and they both headed for the floor.

                Chaos watched closely as he saw the two falling, 'Now we shall see what has become of that odd curse.'

(AN: Umm…so what do you think will happen? Do you still like the story so far? Starting tomorrow, I'll be working in my grandmother's garden. (Which is very muddy now because of all the rain we've been getting here…Yippee. -_-))


	7. Choices

Disclaimer: Chaos is the only character that is mine. I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters.

Chapter 7: Choices 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Yuki opened Tohru's door just in time to see the Kyo and Tohru falling and he quickly shut it back—he was afraid to find out what would happen. 'I'd better tell Shigure,' he thought as he quickly headed down stairs.

                Tohru slowly opened her eyes; she lifted her head to get up but froze when her eyes met with Yuki's… 'H-he didn't change!? Is this what they have been trying to hi-' her thoughts came to a halt when she received a powerful kiss from Yuki and then a tight hug. After a second or two, her brain went back to functioning and she tried to pull away as she yelled,

                "NO!!" he let her go as soon as she started struggling with a hurt and bewildered look on his face.

"I'm…I'm sorry…" She looked back up at Yuki, who now was now glaring at the wall, and before she could say anything else he said,

                "Don't apologize. It's my fault…I shouldn't have done what I did," he stood up and headed for his room. When he got there, he began to mentally kick himself for not remembering that he was in Yuki's body. 'Damn it! I'm such an idiot! Why in the hell did I go and do something like that!? Now-' his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door and before he could say anything, Shigure and Yuki came in. Yuki spoke first,

                "What happened?"

                "Nothing."

                "What do you mean nothing?"

                "I mean NOTHING! When she fell on me, I didn't transform!"

                "WHAT!?" Shigure and Yuki both yelled in union and then just stared at Kyo.  This time, Shigure was the first to speak,

                "Well…this is getting more and more serious…What could all this mean, I wonder? Well I'll call Hatori sometime tomorrow and ask him how long it will take to figure out anything from the samples he took…and Yuki…"

                "Yes?"

                "I know you got a hefty pounding earlier…but could you please finish patching up the front door for me while I talk to Kyo?" Yuki frowned and then said,

                "Fine! But you have to patch up the rest of the mess by yourself, Shigure…"

                "Yes, yes…I'll do it all by my lonesome self." He received a few grumbles from Yuki as he went out and shut the door. He turned back towards Kyo only to be met with one of his glares,

                "What do you want?"

                "I just wanted to ask about the yell I heard that came from Tohru's room before we came up stairs." He watched happily as Kyo's face began to flush. "What exactly happened after you didn't transform?" Kyo flushed a little more and angrily replied,

                "None of your business, you damn pervert!"

                "Kyo, you're so mean, when I'm only worried about the well being of-"

                "Get out!"

                "But..."

                "I said GET OUT!" before he knew it, Kyo grabbed him by the collar and shoved him out of the door. 'Well…at least I know that something did happen…and that it wasn't too serious or else he would have kicked me out as soon as I opened my mouth...I wonder if Yuki will find out?' Shigure continued thinking as he headed for his room.

                Chaos couldn't help but laugh. 'This is just the beginning!' he smiled evilly as his eyes began to glow. "It's done," his eyes went back to normal and he continued to observe the silly mortals.

                Yuki finished patching the door and headed for his room. It had been a long, and painful, day…As he climbed the stairs, he thought about what all had happened that day, but out of all of the things that had happened, the most recent events were what was nagging at the back of his mind, 'Why didn't Kyo transform…and will I not transform too?' His thoughts dwelt around that subject until he drifted off to sleep.

                Kyo's mind was still being tormented by the past events of the whole crazy day…What Tohru had done still hung heavy on his heart and mind… 'Did she fight against Yuki because she likes me…or did I just startle her?' His mind raced and he mentally cursed about certain events of the day until sleep finally came to him.

                Tohru couldn't sleep. Her mind thought about the events of the day and her heart felt like it was being pulled into two directions…She liked Kyo…but Yuki had held her so tight…and his kiss…She blushed and scolded herself for thinking like she was. 'I already told Kyo that I liked him…but…' She shook her head back and forth and tried to stop thinking about the subject. Suddenly, she felt like she was being watched and sat up as she looked around for the source of the feeling. When her eyes came to her window, she saw a flash of silver, and then nothing. The feeling had gone with the silver light…whatever it was. She got up and looked out her window. She saw nothing but one white feather on the edge of her windowsill. 'What could have been watching me?' she wearily climbed back into bed, still looking towards her window. "Must have been some kind of bird…" she slowly drifted off as that thought helped to calm her nerves.

                'Good thing it was too dark for her to tell that there were some hairs too…Though it wouldn't matter…She'd never correctly guess what had been watching her anyway…' Chaos climbed into a high, thick tree before curling up on a branch and trying to get some rest himself.

(AN: Good? Bad? If I had a scanner, I'd put up a pic of Chaos that I drew but oh well. Reviews please and thank you to all of you that have reviewed thus far. ^_^ )


	8. Hopes

Disclaimer: Chaos is mine, Fruits Basket characters aren't….Understood?

Chapter 8: Hopes

                Kyo sped downstairs,

                'I have to get out of the house before those two get here. I do NOT want to run into that psychic… or the yankee…' Kyo had been up on the roof just after breakfast but when he saw Tohru's friends coming over for a visit, he thought it best to stay away from them…especially the psychic…he never could figure out what she was thinking…whether she meant good or ill…whether she knew about the family's secret…

                Tohru was walking out of the kitchen when Kyo was walking in, both not paying much attention…and they collided, then POOF! Tohru had been knocked down and when she sat up and looked for whoever had bumped into her, she saw a gray mouse getting up out of Yuki's clothes.

                "Yuki…" Kyo just looked up at her with a,

                "Huh?"

                "I'm so sorry!" she gave a little bow as she said this then went to find Shigure after putting Yuki in his room. After a little searching she found him as he was going into his room.

                "Shigure, I'd like to talk to you about something…do you have the time?"

                "Sure do. Just come and have a seat while I put these papers away, then you can start." As soon as he had put a stack of papers in a folder she began,

                "You said you couldn't tell me what you were hiding from me and I thought I found it out last night…but now I'm not so sure." She looked up at Shigure to make sure he was paying attention before she continued, "I fell on Yuki after he tried to cheer me up and…he didn't transform…"

                "Yes…He told me a little about that last night," Shigure winced a little at remembering how Kyo had thrown him out of his room then directed his full attention back to Tohru.

                "Just a little while ago, He bumped into me and he…transformed into a mouse-"

                "WHAT!?" when Shigure received a questioning look from Tohru, he quickly regained his usual composure. "I mean, it's just that…I thought he wouldn't transform anymore…Look. Tohru…this is over my head…Kyo, Yuki, and myself don't even know what exactly is going on."

                "Is that why you wouldn't tell me anything?"

                "Yes. I can't and won't tell you anything except…To not look into it too hard. We are trying our best to find out what is going on…and don't worry. If Hatori can't find anything wrong with them, then there isn't anything to worry about, right?" He gave her one of his goofy smiles, got a nod and a smile in return before she got up and left the room. 'I wish that were true…AHH! What in the hell is going on here!?' Shigure rubbed his forehead as he continued to worry about the boys' dilemma. 'If this keeps up, there's no telling how bad this will get…It started out harmless but this is getting more serious day by day! I hope Hatori has the results already…'

                Chaos watched with joy as he saw the normally happy dog overcome with worry and misery. 'Don't forget! I'm still here…and I'm not finished yet!' his eyes began to glow for a few moments then faded back to normal as another one of his eerie smiles came across his furry face…and he resumed his ever watchful eye on the household.

                Yuki watched as Tohru walked away from the house with her friends on either side of her. They were going to the mall to see some chick flick…That would give the other two men and himself enough time to talk about everything that had happened so far… 'While she's gone, Shigure can call Hatori to see if he found anything yet. We can also talk about what has been happening with the curse.'

                "Yes…I see…Well, thank you for trying anyway…I will…Bye." Shigure hung up the phone then turned towards the two boys who looked like they had just been sentenced the death penalty. Yuki was the first to speak,

                "He…Hatori didn't find anything?"

                "No…He said he checked everything three times or better…and that the results meant that you two were very healthy and there was nothing out of the ordinary."

                "Did he try everything? Isn't there something else he can do!?"

                "I'm afraid not, Kyo…He sounded like he was pretty sick over the phone. That's the worst I've ever-"

                "I'm home!" Tohru called up the stairs as she walked into the kitchen. She was half way done fixing lunch when the three came down stairs. Shigure came in the kitchen with his usual attitude while the other two just sat down at the table. When she finished cooking and set the food on the table, she gathered up the courage to ask why they were looking so down,

                "Is everyone alright? Are Yuki and Kyo coming down with something?" Yuki just let his head fall on the table while Kyo answered,

                "No…we're just a little depressed. How was the movie?"

                "Oh, the movie we originally wanted to see was sold out so we chose a different one."

                "Tell us about it, Tohru. Maybe it will help cheer the boys up." Shigure said as he put on one of his happier faces to convince Tohru that it wasn't anything too serious.

                "Well basically, it was about these two rivals that woke up in each other's bodies…" Kyo snapped his head up and asked,

                "So what happened? Did they ever switch back? What was the cause?"

                "I'm not really sure what the cause was, someone pulled the fire alarm just when the movie had started, and they did eventually switch back…but we didn't find out why it all happened because something made the camera mess up…"

                Kyo looked back down at the table,

                "Too bad. It sounded interesting. You should have asked for a refund." 'I wonder if that information would have helped us out?' He picked up his spoon and began to eat. He blocked out the rest of the conversation as he continued to think about the movie Tohru had seen.

                Yuki had thoughts of what Tohru had said going around in his mind too. 'Kyo and I will have to go and check out the movie…just in case it will help.' That was really the only option they had at the moment. Their hope of Hatori saving the day was dashed to pieces earlier today. After every one had finished eating Yuki found Kyo on the roof and they both agreed that they would go see the movie tomorrow just a few hours after breakfast. They also devised a plan to keep Tohru busy for a while and they wouldn't have to keep Shigure busy since he would be teasing his editor tomorrow.

(AN: Good? Bad? (Did I get it right this time? The lady is his editor, correct? (Let's see…her name is…Mii…? My brain just doesn't like her name…-_-;)) Just to let you know, the fire alarm bit has happened to me at the theaters before. Some jerk pulled the fire alarm just as Spiderman was starting…anyway, please review to let me know what ya think. Sorry I cut the story off here, but I didn't want it to be too much longer than the other chapters…) 


	9. Chaos

Disclaimer: Chaos is mine. All Fruits Basket characters aren't.

Chapter 9: Chaos

                "Will you hurry up!? Baka!" Yuki tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Kyo to come back downstairs. 'We need to finish before she's done cooking so that she won't catch us,' he thought as he and Kyo lifted up a box that needed to be upstairs. Just as they got the box into place Tohru called up,

                "Supper is done! It's already on the table!" the two boys had finished just in time. As they came down the stairs Kyo turned to Yuki and asked,

                "Do you really think a scavenger hunt will keep her busy long enough?"

                "It will with the kind of clues we left lying around…and even if it doesn't, it will keep her busy for most of the time we're gone."

                "Guess you're right."

                Tohru looked around as everyone was eating. 'They look a little happier now...I hope nothing else happens to make them look so depressed again.'

Soon everyone was done and nothing significant happened the rest of that night. The three Sohmas got some fairly peaceful rest for once, despite the events of the day. Tohru had nothing to really worry about because she was just happy that they all didn't look so depressed. Chaos, though, was getting angrier by the hour.

                'This is all going too smoothly for them……Aha!' his feline eyes shifted back and forth in a sneaky fashion to make sure no one was around to see him take flight. 'I think I shall pay a visit to the theater…' he thought to himself as he flew towards town and he began to chuckle at the thought of the chaos that this little action he was about to perform could cause.

                Kyo slowly walked down the stairs just after Tohru had yelled that breakfast was ready. 'Man, for some reason, I'm still really tired…' a big yawn escaped from his mouth as he sat down and began to eat. He looked over just in time to see Yuki fall, face first, into his plate—only to come sputtering back up as Kyo began to laugh his head off.

                "You…tired…too, Yu—Kyo?" he managed to get out between laughs. He stopped soon after though because he realized that he had almost called Yuki by the wrong name…

                "Yeah, pipe down!" Yuki mumbled as he wiped off his face. 'Why am I so tired?'

                Chaos watched the early morning chaos. 'Heh just a small side effect…I'll have to quit messing with the curse from now on though…I'll return everything back to normal very soon…I wouldn't want my little play things to die, now would I?' he grinned such a smile that would have sent shivers down the toughest of people…and maybe even Death himself.

                ~~Chaos isn't a creature to be taken lightly. The only reason why he tries not to kill for fun is because there would then be no one left in the world to be able to even cause chaos any more…and as his name suggests, chaos is his business. Just like Death's business is death…the only way to get rid of all the chaos in the world would be to kill Chaos himself. (Which would not be easy since he is an immortal.) He is the very source of all chaos on the planet earth—in all its dimensions.~~

                "Oi! Wait up!" Kyo ran to catch up with Yuki. 

They walked to the theater, arguing the whole way, and found an unpleasant sight when they got there. The area of the movie they wanted to see was taped off with an officer and two men from the theater talking to him—well one was talking, the other was crying. When they got closer, they over heard this:

"So, all that was touched was the camera room and the film?"

"Yes officer. The man standing beside me says that he saw the thief and he could describe him to you—if he can stop crying that is."

"Sir, can you describe the thief?"

"*sniff* Y-yes. It—It was a horrible monster!"

"Umm…Please describe what happened."

"I was locking up and putting away the film when I thought I heard a cat behind me…"

"Go on."

"But…but when I turned around I saw this—this creature that looked like a blue, horribly evil cat with one glowing silver eye and one glowing gold….and he also had wings…one black…one white…and—and he talked!! He said 'Out of my way, human!' before he pounced onto the reel of film…and he began to rip it to shreds…then as he jumped out the door, he knocked the camera down!" then man began to cry again as he finished and the officer just shook his head as he whispered something to the other gentleman.

Kyo and Yuki just quietly turned and began walking home. They didn't say anything to each other and a heavy silence hung between them as they thought about the scene that the crying man had described.

                Tohru had the last clue in her hand—and was having some trouble with it. 'It was really nice of them to think up all this for me but…is this even a clue?' ((AN:In case you're wondering, the clue said this:

                _Beyond time, beyond space_

_                Something that always leaves a trace._

_                Both near and far,_

_                My power reaches every star._

_                You ask if I pass by,_

_                'What was that?'_

_                Never mind just look what's happened to your precious cat!_

_                Figure out enough and this will all go away,_

_                Play dumb and there will be lives to pay!_ ))

                "Kyo? Yuki?" Tohru said as she poked her head around the corner as the two boys came into the house. They both looked up then she continued, "I'm having trouble with this clue…Could you at least give me a hint?" as she finished, she handed the paper to Kyo and Yuki replied,

                "I didn't write this…Did you?"

                "No, I didn't. Tohru, where did you find this?

                "I found it under my pillow."

                "That's where I put the final clue…but if Kyo didn't write it…and I didn't…then who did?"

The three fell silent. None of them knew what to do. They all knew that Shigure didn't do it—couldn't have…but then who?

Chaos smiled. 'This is the perfect way to end this! If they don't figure it out, the cat and mouse will be no more! …Of course…I won't _try_ to let them die, but the clock is ticking…'

"I'm back!" Shigure said in his singsong voice but his light mood screeched to a halt when he saw the troubled expressions of the three teens sitting at the table.

They all were snapped out of their thoughts when Shigure had broken the silence and they all stood—to go about their own business of course. Tohru though, had one of her klutz moments and fell into Yuki, who had been sitting the closest to her.

POOF! Tohru had managed to catch herself so she wouldn't squish the transformed Yuki, but when she focused on what was under her, she saw an orange neko instead of a little gray mouse.

"Wha…?" she managed to get out as her mind began to race. She turned as she heard Kyo curse and Shigure say,

"This…is not good." Poor Tohru was on the brink of tears as she got up, holding Yuki in her arms. She was so confused, it was all she could do just to take a step towards Shigure—but, Yuki's clothes helped her get along…right into Shigure.

POOF! Tohru looked down once again too find an unconscious neko and a—seahorse!?

"Ah…Water!!"

(AN: Good? Bad? Heh…Starian Princess, I decided to put Shigure into the chaos because of one of your reviews. ^^ Hope you enjoy. (I hope everyone else that reads this fic enjoys reading it too.))


	10. Decisions

Disclaimer: Chaos is mine, Fruits Basket characters aren't.

Chapter 10: Decisions

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Tohru started to panic as Kyo raced upstairs to get some water in the tub.

                Chaos laughed as he watched the events unfolding in front of him, 'I didn't mean to mess with the dog's curse but this will make things more interesting…I just hope the dragon doesn't transform somehow—I wouldn't want to miss his expression!' Chaos quickly turned his full attention back to the house because the fuss had ceased.

                Tohru shut Yuki's door after putting the cat in his room—though now she wasn't so sure if that was the right place to put him, 'What's going on?' She spotted Kyo going down the stairs after shutting the bathroom door and she followed him down, 'Does he know about what's happening?' She went into the kitchen when she saw him heading for the table and brought him back a glass of tea and a glass of milk…she hadn't been sure which one to give him, so she fixed both. She set them down in front of him and then sat down across from him.

                When Tohru set down two drinks in front of him, he automatically started to grab the glass of tea, but he caught himself and slid the glass of milk closer towards himself—but didn't drink any. Before he could think of anything to say, Tohru came around the table and sat beside him. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked,

                "What's going on…Yuki?"

Yuki's eyes widened at her question, 'She figured it out…?' He looked into her eyes, sighed, and replied,

                "I'm not sure myself…Kyo and I have somehow switched bodies and our curse has been doing very strange things…and now even Shigure is—"

                SMACK! Yuki stared at a crying Tohru as he brought his hand up to his, now red, cheek.

                "H-honda san…?"

                Shigure and Kyo had just come downstairs… they had seen what Tohru had done—and were frozen in their tracks by shock. So neither of them said a word and let the conversation continue.

                "Idiot!," Yuki flinched at her tone and her words, "Why didn't you tell me something!?" She turned towards Kyo and Shigure, "How could you hide something like this from me!?," Tears continued to pour down her face as she spoke, "You all not only left me in the dark to let me feel like a complete fool, but…you also played with my heart!" Her crying became so great that she couldn't finish all that she wanted to say to them. All the while her heart and mind kept asking, 'Why!? Why did this have to happen!?'

                The three men didn't know what to say. Kyo and Yuki clenched their fists—mentally kicking themselves for all that they had done. Shigure was highly regretting that he told them to not tell her—he never thought that all this would get so serious. Shigure was the first to break the silence (so to speak),

                "Tohru, I apologize. I was the one who told the boys not to tell you. I never dreamed that this would get so serious—"

                Suddenly, Kyo fell to his hands and knees and Yuki all most passed out as a sick feeling came across both of them.

                "Kyo! Yuki!" Tohru cried out as she realized the two boys were in pain. Shigure kneeled down beside Kyo…he could feel it too. Though it wasn't as strong to him as it was to the boys…but it still didn't feel very good. Tohru, panicking now, yelled out,

                "What's going on!? Should I call Hatori!? What should I do!?" before anyone could answer, a piece of paper appeared in front of her. She picked it up and read it,

                "What…? This is that clue I found earlier…"

                "What!?" Yuki looked up at Tohru, despite his body's objection, and began to think about how this could fit together. 'There's been nothing but chaos since all this started…Wait! Could that be the answer to that clue? But…how…?'

                "Tohru…did you notice anything strange—that didn't have to do with us…within the past few days?"

                "Ummm….Yes! One night I felt like I was being watched and when I looked towards my window, I saw a flash of silver light…and when I went to look out it, I saw a white feather…Why do you ask?"

                "It has to be that creature…we heard th-that man…talking about…"

                "For once, I…agree with…you…Yuki…" Kyo managed to sit up and look over in his direction, "That thing…may be the…cause of all this stupid shit."

                Suddenly, laughter filled the room and after a few moments later…a voice spoke,

                "Ha…It took you mortals long enough—you would have lost your lives by supper time if you had kept playing dumb! …But…since you gave me enough entertainment…I shall spare your lives, return your forms and put the curse back to the way that it was—if you can guess my name…"

                "What!?" Shigure yelled out and began to search for the owner of the voice—he'd love to get his hands on this twisted being. Yuki and Kyo began to think while tears tried to escape from Tohru's eyes at the thought of losing them.

                "It's really not that hard," he smiled at them, though they couldn't tell, "Just look at the clues I've given you."

                Yuki thought…and thought…and thought. His mind raced and no matter where he started, his brain always came up with 'chaos'. 'Can that really be a name?'

                Kyo would be fuming by now if it weren't for the pain that was wrenching through him. He couldn't think strait—his mind just kept wishing that this chaos would end… 'Wait! Could that be it?'

                "Chaos!" both Yuki and Kyo yelled out in union and just as quick as they could blink, they felt much better…and they were back in their own bodies! The same laughter rose up again, and then they heard,

                "Well done, well done!" grinned Chaos, "You mortals finally figured it out!"

                Tohru turned towards the front door and there stood a most unusual cat. He had one silver eye, one gold…one black wing, one white…he had dark blue fur and a red spiked collar around his neck. Before she could speak he turned his gaze towards her, hopped on the table, and walked towards her.

                "Tohru," he purred, "I'm sorry for putting all of you through this but it is my nature…as my name suggests. Though I do have terrible fun when there is chaos…I do still have a guilty conscience whenever I make a female cry. I hope you forgive me and I hope you make amends with these men. I will go now though…before one of these men makes an attempt to pound me into the ground." Chaos turned to leave but Tohru grabbed him and gave him a hug—being careful not to crush his wings. This startled Chaos and he shimmered out of her grasp. The boys gave her bewildered looks as Chaos spoke to her when he reappeared in the air,

                "Wh-what were you trying to do?" She smiled at him and replied,

                "I was just giving you a hug as thanks for not killing these people and for apologizing. Despite everything that you've done—I think you're very nice in your heart."

                Chaos looked at her with a bewildered face for a moment, laughed, and then said,

                "So this is why this cursed family loves you so much! Oh well…I might be back since you are being so nice," he smiled when he received furious glares of objection from the three men, "…then again, I might stay away—you never know! Bye for now anyway!" with that, he flew through the open door and was gone.

                Everyone sat still for a moment then, Tohru turned towards Kyo,

                "Kyo…?" he turned towards her with a,

                "Huh?" she beamed at him and went to give him a tight hug—and succeeded. When she realized he didn't transform, she let go looked towards the (still open) door. She saw Chaos, he smiled, waved, and then flew off. She looked at Kyo and then went to hug him again—POOF! She just laughed and hugged the little orange cat. She was glad he was back in his own shoes and that everything was back to normal—but just to be sure…she set Kyo down then went over towards Yuki and Shigure.

                POOF! She was hugging a mouse and a dog. She smiled as she pulled back from Shigure and put down Yuki.

                "I'm glad everything's back to the normal chaos."

                The three stared at her for a moment then smiled back at her…they were happy too.

(AN: …So? Did you like the story? If I get enough reviews on this…I might do a sequel where Chaos comes back to torment different members of the Sohma house…What do you think?)


End file.
